halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 2 Vista
Untitled I CAN'T WAIT FOR HALO 2 PC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --EliteDeath They must have a super computer to get a decent framerate at those über high resolutions. --Doomguy0505 11:25, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, one with windows vista. And a pretty good graphics card. --EliteDeath 20:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) halo 2 pc is coming out on windows vista. and it will prolly take the same grapics card as halo pc. -RimЖ''Fire'' 14:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I'd doubt that RimFire. The only reason being that if you take at look at the pic's the graphics are like 5 times better then Halo PC... Yeah...-Guy with a Point The graphics don't look noticeable different to me... Perhaps it depends on your graphics card... -Havanacus Interesting. Considering the game was designed for the XBox (Celeron PIII class CPU, GeForce 4MX) and is now two years old either it it's comming out with the Halo 3 engine or.... it's going to have had major GFX overhauls done to it. PC gamers, especially FPS players like their eye candy and with the best will in the world a 6000 series Nvidia card can do a hell of a lot more than a tweaked 4MX, they also like the 'standard FPS controls' that come with a PC game (WSAD for driving, mouse look, middle button to reload, etc) so hopefully the interface will be better tweaked than the god aweful mouse drive system in the original. The other problem is that this game will require Vista. By the time it comes out I don't expect Vista to have much market penetration and will probably be used as a reason to kill off MS's PC gaming division. :They have placed emphasis on the fact that they are trying to overhaul the vehicle control for Halo 2 PC, for obvious reasons. As to the Vista part, I agree. The game will require high end graphics cards, processing systems, and all that, I doubt it will enter a major selling, they know this and likely just created it because Microsoft is a computer company and they are supplimenting their best-selling game. -ED 15:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Dual weilding How on earth are they going to dual weild with a mouse?--Mac10&Cheese 18:13, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Mice do have 2 buttons you idiot.Maiar 12:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::The same way they do it in the halo 2 CE maps. ---RimЖ''Fire'' 18:10, 24 April 2007 (UTC) No, you plug in two USB mice, and hold one with each hand. :P --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) that would be weird.--User:JohnSpartan117 22:32, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Vista or not? I reserved a copy of Halo 2 pc at an EB Games the other day and the guy said I didnt need vista... is that true or not? --Dandaman879 04:22, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I'm sad to say that, as far as I can see, there are no plans to release Halo 2 PC on any OS other then Vista... Perhaps you should demand a refund and simply wait a few weeks after the release for a cracked version to be available to download for free... -Havanacus That guy is full of it--User:JohnSpartan117 22:33, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, I'm full of it am I?... Link to pirated halo torrents... Like I said, only a matter of time before we can run the game without Vista... If you run Linux then you can find a Vista emulator and be playing halo 2 today... -Havanacus Actually, there already is way way to play it without Vista. Falling Leaf Systems made a library that runs Halo 2 on PC's with XP. Lemme get you all a link.... http://www.fallingleafsystems.com/preorder/ There. Just order Halo 2 from the link to Amazon there and apparently, they send you the library for Halo 2 when it's done. Of course, you could just wait until the 15th when it is normally released. - MasterChief16 15:40,10 August 2007 Nudity? How could there be nudity in Halo 2?--User:JohnSpartan117 22:31, 31 May 2007 (UTC) http://www.h2vista.net/forums/showpost.php?p=67220&postcount=29 Found in the map editor. It's a Bungie employee mooning the camera. Terin 14:33, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Im not a fan of nudity really. The news that it is in the multiplayer is good news. (I suck at computer MP). As soon as I get Vista, I will prolly get Halo 2. MasterB 07:09, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Oh my god, that was hysterical! I mean, its a good thing it got taken out before it was noticed post-release and lawsuits would arise, but I saw that pic from the above link and just laughed. Kap2310 22:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I like to refer to him as "Basis", The moon in halo (The largest moon of threshold, Alpha halo sits between the moon and its planet) Demo will there ever be a Halo 2 demo?i don't have the money to buy vista AND halo 2,and i don't want to get it and try to use that pach that lets you play it on XP and not have it work right,or mess my computer up Voy101 will my comp work too slow with this? my comp has these specifications: *x64 x2 processor (AMD Turion) *ATI radion x1200 graphics card so? will it work smoothly? Halo 2 XP? Where did you get the info? ((unsigned|Arbitry12}} There should be a section regarding Halo 2 on PC, I can´t gp beyond the Gravemind level because of the patch limitations and can´t find a fix for that urrrg Theres a patch you can download in limewire Halo 2 vista '''singleplayer' mode is fully playable on Windows XP, via Robomaster's Halo 2XP Utilities. If you get a crash on Gravemind or somewhere else you have either pirated a fcked up version of the game or used broken installer. Exact download links appear to have been screwed becouse of forum updates, but you can try looking them from here or try contacting Robomaster on same site. http://www.psu.com/forums/index.php If this is illegal or not depends on are installing on legal Halo 2 retail dvd or did you download it from torrent site. --57E 06:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) System Requirments I Have a computer with the requirments and i have the issue of it running very very slow my requirments are: 1.8 GHZ amd mobile sempron windows vista x64 160 gb hdd 2 gb ram nvidia gforce go 6100 WEI Score of 6 why does it not run fast it runs slow like very slow it takes 5 minutes just to kill someone on easy. Shipmaster117 04:05, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Halo 2 Vista requires 2.o Ghz speed. need an upgrade dude.Arabsbananas 03:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Halo 2 PC takes too much system resources! The game requires soo much computer power. In fact, the cost of a good computer with a good enough graphics card is enough money to buy almost three Xbox 360's. The power Halo 2 needs is like a government super computer. Setting up account Were can i set up an account to play this? also; do u need to pay for subsription for the Vista version? for that matter why do u have to pay on XBox live? and then still have to pay for downloads on the marketplace? PICK ONE MICROSOFT! *sorry i was misinformed at that point. Name Change should this article's name be changed to "Halo 2 PC" because Vista isn't really part of it's title. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:58, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :The PC community mostly refer to Halo 2 Vista rather than Halo 2 PC.- KAC 18:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 'very big problem' my computer runs halo 2 vista EXTREMELY slow liek for instance durring loading it stops half way but still turns on the level speeking of loading when on the 3rd level it loads half way only this time IT FREEZES with blank black screen and i have to force shut down =( im stuck on that level because of this problem please someone tell me how to fix this i reinstalled the game but nothing... Windows 7 Would this work on the new Windows 7? Liquid Ink 02:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. I don't see any reason why it wouldn't... 02:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Anubis 10545 ::Just for the record, this does work on Windows 7, and very well at that.PotatoBird 16:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It does run well on Windows 7 but can run into a few problems in the last few levels. I found running it in Compatibility Mode under Vista (Service Pack 2) can help produce a both stable and constantly high grade of performance. Also using ATi's Catalyst Control Centre may throw up a few errors and gitters. LeMansRacer 16:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 7GB = 7 reference? No, I don't think they would try to compress or uncompress files just to get to that number. - User:Oskarmandude